Koopa Brothers (BIT)
The Koopa Brothers are a group of Koopa Ninjas serving Bowser but now serve Wart. They serve as the main antagonists of Chapter 3: Western Showdown. Appearance The Koopa Brothers are all Koopa Ninjas. They resemble real Koopas and only wear bandannas, gloves, short scarves and boots. Red Ninjakoopa is the leader and wears red, Blue Ninjakoppa wears blue, Yellow Ninjakoopa wears yellow and Green Ninjakoopa wears green clothes. History The Koopa Brothers were first mentioned by Wart in one intermission cutscene in the Stuffy Kingdom. Saying they were already on route to Dust Town. Once the Mario Brothers reached the western land, they were immediately targeted by the Koopa Brothers whom surrounded them quickly. Red commanded the other brothers to place the heroes in jail along with the other citizens. Once the heroes escaped from jail and headed into town, the Koopa Brothers once again targeted the heroes. The Koopa Brothers and many Koopa Cowboys surrounded the heroes but eventually failed when the heroes escaped using a smoke bomb stolen from the prison. Heading to the Desert of Death and then heading to the Koopa Brother's Fortress, avoiding the many traps set by the Koopas as well. The cool dudes tried every trap in their fortress to defeat the heroes but failed miserably. Once the Koopa Brothers were cornered by the heroes, Wart the Frog King appeared near the Koopas and gave them powers. The Koopa Brothers got western clothes and got even fiercer in wear. Despite their updated wear and powers, they were beaten and once again escaped to the future. Battle In battle, the Koopa Brothers are shown to be very skilled. Their first attack is to get into their shells and slide to a hero. This can be avoided by jumping. Their second attack is to use the Gatling Gun behind them and start shooting the ground near the heroes sideways. This can be avoided by jumping. Their third attack is to all of the brothers joining into their Tower Formation and ramming one brother. This attacks needs to be countered with the hammer, although it is quite hard to do. Their fourth and final attack is to use the Gatling Gun. The gun will grow wheels and follow the brothers down the path. The gun will instead shoot bombs at the path of the heroes which need to be avoided. Once some time passes, the wheels of the Gatling Gun break off, ending the attack. What's interesting about the battle is that ALL Koopa Brothers need to be defeated on the same turn or else they'll revive themselves. They may also heal one of their brothers as well. Stats Note: All Koopa Brothers have the same stats. *HP: 560 *Attack: 68 *Defense: 90 *Speed: 57 *Experience: 500 (all of them combined gives 2000) *Coins: 20 (all of them combined gives 80) *Related: None Gatling Gun The Gatling Gun is a kind of weapon used by the Koopa Brothers on their attempt to defeat the Mario Brothers in their battle. Appearance The gun appears to be brownish-green and looks a bit old. On the ground, the Gatling Gun is just the top, without its wheels. When the Koopa Brothers use their Gun Chase attack, the wheels arise from the ground and now looks like an actual Gatling Gun. Stats Note: If you defeat the Gatling Gun, the Koopa Brothers can't use it for their attacks. *HP: 670 *Attack: 68 *Defense: 97 *Speed: 50 *Experience: 500 (combined with the Koopa Brothers, it gives 2500) *Coins: 20 (combined with the Koopa Brothers, it gives 100) *Related: None Trivia *Ironically, the Gatling Gun has more HP than the actual chapter bosses and more defense as well. *Originally, Tower Power Pokey was going to take the Koopa Brother's place as the chapter boss of Western Showdown. Category:Mario & Luigi: Back in Time Category:BIT Bosses